Tabula Rasa
by Dusty Paws
Summary: You'd think moving to Forks was a good idea for Mrs Soliz but its her three daughters that find otherwise when they meet up with and become the things that they thought harmless stories.
1. Settling in

Ok this is my first Twilight fic and is a gift to two of my Twilight obsessed friends who appear alongside me in this story.

Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Twilight although I like to think that I own my friends Zoe and Kate ;)

* * *

Forks, Washington is the gloomiest place I have ever seen; it is covered constantly by a thick layer of dark clouds and more often than not it is raining. Like it is now. I happen to like it; my sisters on the other hand prefer our old home in slightly sunnier England.

We moved to Forks in the first place because our mother wanted a _slight _change of scenery and decided to buy a bookshop in a small town half-way around the world. Soon enough the three of us were enrolled in high school and moving into a 'nice cottage' just outside town.

Now here we were, sitting in my faded red jeep, outside of said high school, that doesn't even look like a school, waiting in vain for the sheet-like rain to stop so we can leave its shelter.

Zoe, the youngest of the three of us, is sat in the back, watching the water sliding down the window like a waterfall. Strangely she is the tallest of us and takes after our mother with dark brown hair and soft brown eyes.

Caitlin or Kate as she prefers takes after our father with short black hair that annoyingly enough always seems tidy and green grey eyes.

And me, Sara, also with dark hair that unlike Kate's refuses to stay in place and therefore I will not force it to and dark green eyes.

"Sara, I think we should just go the rain's not going to stop anytime soon." Said the voice of reason from the passenger seat. Kate huddled deeper into her coat and pushed the door open. Me and Zoe followed suit chasing her in a mad dash through the crowds in the direction that a large green sign had pointed as the way to the office.

//

Upon reaching shelter again, Zoe and Kate removed their hoods while I shook my head, sending water droplets flying in the direction of my youngest sister and receiving a slap to the arm in response. "Ow." That actually hurt. The redheaded woman behind the desk looked over to us disapprovingly, her attention slipping from the trio in front of us. They turned as well. All three were almost identical except for the fact that one of them was a boy anyway. The boy was taller than the others with messy bronze hair and dark honey eyes, the taller of the girls had long brown hair and almost the exact same shade eyes as the boy's and the smaller girl also had long brown hair but it was a few shades lighter than her friends with chocolate eyes. All three were unrealistically pale, slender and had the same bruise like marks beneath their eyes, like they hadn't slept in weeks, or longer. The smaller girl smiled warmly offering a pale hand towards us.

"Hello, my name's Renesmee Cullen but everyone calls me Nessie." Zoe chuckled, stepping forwards and shaking her hand.

"Loch Ness Monster?" I shook my head refusing to believe that my little sister had just said that. The bronze haired boy smirked softly and the girl beside him grimaced their porcelain features barely changing.

"Yeah that's me." Nessie grinned, waving her hand to the others. "This is my cousin Edward Cullen and his girlfriend Bella Swan." Neither Edward nor Bella offered their hands; I saw Zoe's shoulders slump slightly at the word 'girlfriend' and Kate stepped forwards slightly to take over.

"Zoe, Kate and Sara Soliz." She said, pointing to each of us in turn. Two pairs of golden eyes were still fixed on Zoe and I felt a flash of annoyance towards them, it was clear they were making her nervous.

"Nice to meet you." I knew my tone implied otherwise but I didn't care. The two named Bella and Edward seemed to be holding their breath as they all but ran from the room with an uncanny grace, Nessie right behind them, a schedule tucked under her arm.

"Here." The secretary finally spoke, handing us three separate schedules, each with a map stapled to it. She almost seemed sad that the other three had left.  
"Thanks." I muttered before herding, my sisters back outside, into the rain.

//

My first lesson was chemistry and by the time I walked through the door I had successfully thought of 10 reasons to hate Edward Cullen and his girlfriend. Based entirely on their silence and the creeping out of younger sibling. My teacher was mainly unconcerned with the fact I was new and didn't insist on introducing me to the class, which was nice of him I must admit, but when he directed me to a seat between a giant of a boy named Emmett Cullen and a tiny girl called Alice Cullen I quickly changed that sentiment.

Ok it was irrational of me to not like them because of their brother but that wasn't going to stop me. "Hey." The girl chirped happily as I sat down and Emmett waved one of his gigantic hands. I smiled weakly in response, busying myself with writing my name on a workbook so I wouldn't have to look at either of them. "What's your name?" I looked at Alice and noted almost black eyes, cropped and ruffled black hair and unreasonably pale skin, just like her brother's.

"Sara Soliz." I murmured too aware that I had turned my back on a _large_ threat should I say something stupid which knowing me was a 99% chance. I leant back in my seat slowly, so I could face both of them and still look like I was paying attention to the teacher who was talking about precipitates and how to make them. Been there, done that, got the precipitate to prove it. There was silence as we scribbled down some notes.

"Alice and Emmett." Emmett hissed dramatically, grinning. Ok maybe I was a little hasty with these two; they seem nice.

The teacher moved a fan to the front of the room when a girl in front of us complained it was too warm. I had to hold back a laugh the rain had barely stopped and the humidity of a storm was just moving in. But it was nowhere near warm yet. The cool air from the fan blew into my face and I had to turn away from it to blink the dryness from my eyes. In time to see Emmett cover his nose with his spare hand, on my left Alice took a deep breath, one hand curling into a tight fist but she didn't seem to breathe out. Then again I have been known to be wrong, occasionally.

Before I could question them the bell rung and with the same strange grace as their brother and Bella they left, out of the door before I was even out of my seat.

//

The rest of the first four lessons passed quickly and soon I was completely against anything named Cullen. We were all sat around an empty table in the cafeteria with another table full of seniors that were in one if not all of my classes. One of the boys, a sandy blonde who I remembered to be called Mike. "Hey, uh you're new right?" No Mike we've been here our whole lives and you've only just noticed us. Kate nodded, saving us the troubled of answering.

Zoe threw a grape into the air catching it in her mouth and eating it. The boy seemed entranced by the simplicity of the action. "Well, you see you're sat at a senior lunch table." I rolled my eyes; there was no way he was being serious.

"Your point being?" Zoe muttered, tossing another grape into the air.

"You're not seniors." He continued only to receive three sets of raised eyebrows.

"I am." I informed him but he wasn't looking at us anymore, he was entirely focused on the door behind us.

I turned to see five, extremely pale people all but glide through the door, straight towards our table. I could now see why Mike was trying to get us to move. Edward, Bella, Alice, Emmett and Nessie were walking in perfect formation with another giant boy who was dark skinned with spiked black hair and a warm smile. He was the odd one of their little group but he seemed to fit perfectly.

Mike had gone when we turned back and to be honest I couldn't blame him. It is kind of intimidating to see perfect beings moving towards you with blank faces. "Ok I know Edward, Bella and Nessie. Who are the others?" Zoe murmured as we tried to focus on our food instead of our impending doom.

"The short girl's Alice and the guy with the shorter hair's Emmett. I don't know the other one." I replied biting into the core of my apple.

"Jacob Black." Kate supplied, tapping at the table as the first of the Cullen's arrived. Alice.

"Hi." The small girl smiled, her eyes seemed darker than they were earlier, glinting in the light as she sat down on the opposite side of the table.

"Hey." Kate said watching her. Emmett sat down next to her swiftly followed by the rest of his family plus Bella and Jacob.

The air was thick with tension, none of the Cullens seemed to be breathing and no one wanted to speak. "So. How's your day been so far?" Edward asked throwing a red apple through the air and catching it repeatedly, I placed the remnants of the core of mine back onto my tray.

"Ok." I muttered now at a loss for something to do. Zoe was still flicking grapes around and Kate was staring at the newcomers in turn. They were staring back; Edward and Bella at Zoe, Alice and Emmett at me and Jacob was watching Kate, interest etched onto his features. Nessie was the only one to be eating and also the only one not watching us.

"Could have been better." Zoe said under her breath. I elbowed her in the ribcage in response only to receive an incredulous look in response. Great not even a full day and I have already successfully annoyed my baby sister. "Bite me." It was hard to miss the strange looks that suddenly appeared on the Cullen's faces but I ignored them as Kate laughed. I lifted Zoe's hand from the table and bit into her wrist, not enough to break the skin but enough to leave a mark.

"Better?" I asked refusing to look at the Cullen's who were gaping at the small display. They shifted uncomfortably as Zoe nodded and I returned her hand to the table gently so as not to jar the bite. Kate laughter was hushed but hysterical at the Cullen's faces.

"I'm sorry." Emmet whispered getting to his feet and striding away with a grace that was astounding for one of his size. Alice stood slowly, dancing after her brother a small smile gracing her lips as they moved into the newly restarted rain that was lashing the pavement.

"Why is he sorry?" Zoe said, finally leaving her grapes alone. I would never understand her need to turn her food into a game. Edward's eyes flickered gold for a short second, almost in exact timing with the first crash of thunder and a grin set up on the entire group's faces.

"It's nothing to worry about." Jacob's voice was soft, not quite velvety like Edward's but more like a calm lake. Strange I know but that's how my mind works. Either way there was something in his voice that told us that it was indeed something to worry about.

* * *

Thank you for reading my story and please review. Reviews are like jelly babies :D


	2. Meeting the Family

Here you go guys two chapters posted in one day don't you just love me right now?

* * *

It was around four in the afternoon and I was just pulling the car into our new homes driveway. It was a nice little house with three bedrooms, a kitchen and a living room complete with stone fireplace. I, unfortunately, had been kicked out of my old room by our two year old brother who according to our mother needing a room of his own and I now had to share with my sister's. Although it was rare that we would all be in there at the same time; advantages of having a downstairs sofa-bed and a shelf full of films.

As we wandered through the door we were greeted with the gurgling laugh of our brother and our mother's cooing. "Hey girls." Dad said from the staircase smiling around a large box that had a familiar yellow jacket sleeve hanging over the side. Dad was moving Zoe's stuff in.

"Hi Dad." We replied, ditching our bags and coats at the door in time to see Mum move into the corridor, baby brother in arms. "Hi Mum. Hi Mase." We added. Zoe stepped forwards to steal Mase's nose and Mum smiled, instantly I panicked. Kate seemed to share the same thought and she mimicked me as I edged my way to the staircase. By the time we reached the bottom step Zoe had finished her little game, fixing the boy's nose back on his face and finally she noticed that we had left her. The sacrifice to the mother of the Soliz family. I was almost sorry for leaving her there, almost.

Me and Kate made our escape up the stairs, sitting on the topmost one so we could hear the conversation below. "So…" I cringed; I could almost see the predatory glint in our mother's dark eyes as she looked down on Zoe. Mason cooed, completely oblivious. "Is there anyone you like at this school?" Silence reigned at the question and I knew she was building up to a big, fat lie.

"No." Lucky for her, mother dearest believed everything her _little_ girl said, no matter how unconvincing she was.

"What about your sisters?" I froze and at my side so did Kate. I strained my ears to hear the replied and silently vowed Zoe's destruction if she even thought about…

"No not really." I sighed in relief; Zoe's destruction had been averted.

"What about those nice Cullen boy's from across the road?" She must have looked as confused as I felt because Mum had to continue. "You remember that little lane you pointed out on the way in yesterday? It leads to the Cullen's house. The Doctor seems…nice."

"Don't let Dad hear you say that." Zoe replied, she had a point, while our Dad was a nice guy if he heard Mum talking about Doctor Cullen he would probably go around his house and … do something stupid.

"Too late." Dad shouted down the stairs laughing loudly. Ok so maybe he wouldn't do anything stupid. That Doctor must be a really nice guy for Dad to like him too.

"Well. I have made a pie." Ok. Subject jump of the century there from Mrs Soliz. "And I believe that it is tradition that upon moving into a neighbourhood you send pie to your neighbours." Great, she's been reading about American culture again.

"No, Mum. It's the other way round, _they_ bring _us_ pie." 3…2…1…cue the reopening of Mum's Guilt Trip Agency.

"But I've made it now." Zoe, don't give in. "Couldn't you just take it round anyway?" No! No she couldn't because she would make us go with her. "Please?" Ok we're doomed. Kate had disappeared a few minutes ago and had just returned three brightly coloured jackets over one arm.

"Ok, Mum. We'll go." Yeah, thanks Zoe. I took the red jacket from Kate and threw the yellow one at Zoe.  
"Come on then. If we're going." Kate, in her blue jacket, took the pie from Mum with a well concealed grimace.

"Thank you girls. Could you take your brother with you as well?" I rolled my eyes, lifting Mason to the floor gently and taking his chubby little hand. At least it gave as an excuse to leave if we needed it and knowing Mum's cooking, we would.

//

As we reached the front door of the Cullen's massive house Mason decided that he didn't like walking, or the Cullen's house. "Come on Mase. Let's go." I hissed trying to pull him towards the door while Zoe and Kate went ahead, with the pie.

"No. Don't wanna." He crossed his little arms and dug his heels into the gravel. Remind me again why I have to look after him. I was really tempted to just leave the kid there but I knew he would only tell Mum and that would just be more trouble than he was worth.

"Fine." I muttered picking him up and placing him on my shoulder, where he promptly begin to play with my hair as I caught up with the other two, just in time to see Zoe knock the door.  
Seconds later the door swung open to reveal an unrealistically pretty young woman with long blonde hair, topaz coloured eyes and snow white skin. "Can I help you?" Her voice was cold for some reason as she focused on Kate, occasionally flicking down to look at her exposed neck.

"Pie." Mason said looking up from the mess he had remade my hair, but leaving his hand in a large knot that would probably need the fire service to be undone. The woman raised a delicate eyebrow.

"Our Mum wanted to send you a pie." Kate supplied and Mason nodded happily.

"Pie." He gurgled reaching for the potentially lethal pastry. I caught his hand gently, laying it back on his knee.

"No Mase. The pie's for the Cullen's. You'll have to get Mum to make you another one." I told him, completely ignoring the blonde in the doorway. Kate grinned sheepishly handing the pie over.

"Thank you." The woman said looking at the pie quickly.  
"Who is it Rose?" A voice from inside yelled before Alice appeared at the blonde's side. Her eyes widened slightly when she recognised us but she smiled brightly and I noticed that her eyes were different. Earlier they had been almost black now they were a rich gold. "Come in. You haven't met the others yet." She pulled 'Rose' out of the way of the door to let us past. I shared a panicked look with Kate while Zoe just walked straight in.

//

The inside of the Cullen's house was pearly white with a single, large glass wall one side. I couldn't feel my shoulder anymore so I had to set Mason on the floor and hold his hand to stop him running off. Within seconds the entire Cullen family converged on the corridor, and us. I guessed that the curly brown haired woman was the mother of the family and the blonde man at her side was the Doctor. There was another blonde man in the room, standing next to Alice and towering over her. All the Cullen's had golden eyes it was weird. Nessie was standing beside Edward but she stepped forwards to greet us. "Hi. This is Doctor Carlisle Cullen." She said formally, introducing him with a flourish. "Esme and last but not least Jasper Hale. Rosalie's twin."

"Sara, Zoe, Kate and Mason Soliz." I reeled off quickly noting the quick smiles around the room. "We live over the road." Mason tugged on my sleeve.

"House now." I think the Cullen's were scaring him. I don't get how though they were staring at _us_ not him. "Pease."  
"Uh…yeah let's go." Zoe added. Younger siblings stick together and unfortunately whine together too.

"We've just got here." Kate replied gently punching Zoe. Mason took the opportunity to break away from my grip and run through the house. I chose to ignore Zoe and Kate to run past the Cullen's accidentally elbowing Alice. I must have hit her harder than I thought because it felt like my arm was bruising. She seemed to growl while I passed too but I'm almost sure I imagined that. I chased down the toddler, swinging him back to my shoulder in a fireman's carry while he hit me on the back. Repeatedly.

"Sorry about that." I muttered as I returned to the room among smiles and raised eyebrows from the Cullens. "Take him would you Kate?" I didn't give her much choice as I all but threw him into her arms. He didn't seem to appreciate being passed to her though and instantly bit down on her neck as soon as she rested his head on her shoulder. Our family had a thing for biting each other, unlike me however Mason drew blood.

//

Alice gasped as the crimson liquid began to travel down my sister's throat and Jasper froze, eyes following the small stream. Rosalie seemed to have the same reaction and within seconds there was a barrier of the Cullens between us and the Hale twins. Both of the twins snarled and one of them leapt for Mason who had been dropped almost as soon as he bit Kate. I saw the movement in slow motion and dived with Rosalie for my only brother. I didn't know what she'd do if she caught him but I could guarantee by the fact that the Cullen's were also moving towards him, that I really didn't want it to happen. Somehow I managed to outmatch the blonde woman's amazing speed and tackle Mason out of the way. Unfortunately her hand closed around my leg in an iron grip. I literally threw Mason to Zoe who caught him safely whilst attempting to shield Kate from Jasper with Alice, Esme and Emmett. Rosalie's grip was unreal as I tried to shake her away, only succeeding in kicking her in the face, which for some reason only seemed to hurt my foot. She tightened her grip and I felt the bone begin to splinter before Carlisle came to my rescue, throwing his adopted daughter across the room and out of the window before lifting me to my feet. My injured leg buckled under my weight but I managed to hobble over to my family, blood trickling down my ankle.

Alice and Emmett seemed to flinch away from me and for a second I thought they were going to join the Hale twins in their attack but instead Alice danced through Jasper's lunge and with Emmett's help dragged him from the room. Now with only Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Bella and Nessie in the room with us it was quiet and tense. Silently the latter three left and I sat on the floor with my sisters and Mason. "What the Hell was that?" Couldn't have said it better myself Zoe.

"Jasper and Rosalie are…tense." He's kidding right?

"Did you see what happened there? Or was that just your idea of a minor dispute?" Kate muttered loud enough for all to hear as she wiped the blood from her neck with a tissue that Esme provided.

"I apologise for Rosalie's behaviour." Carlisle tried again, a frown creasing his marble-like features as he knelt beside me and pressed a gently hand to my shin. I winced when I felt something in my leg move. "You'll be ok. I just need to bind it with something. I'll be right back." The doctor disappeared from the room, returning seconds later with a roll of bandages in his hand. Another minute and my leg was bound entirely in white bandage. "There." He sat back a small smile on his marble face.

"Thanks." I had to hand it to the man he _was_ a damn good doctor.

"Home now?" Mason asked, the poor boy sounded terrified as he buried his face into Zoe's shoulder.

"Sure kiddo." I muttered. "Guys take Mase home, I'll catch you up." I was relieved when my sisters didn't ask what I was planning; at least they knew when to keep their curiosity caged. Kate nodded towards Doctor Cullen and his wife leading Zoe and Mason from the room not even sparing me a look which told me that I was going to be in some serious trouble when I did catch up with them. "Ok. Explain." I folded my arms as I looked Carlisle directly in the eyes, hoping that he saw that I was not leaving without an explanation.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you." I laughed, I had to. Since moving to this town everything has been out to get us and no one felt like telling me why.

"Yeah. Whatever." Childish response I know but I also don't care.  
"Carlisle seriously can't tell you." That was Alice's voice. I turned to see her leaning against the doorframe behind me, the dark-skinned boy…Jacob standing at her side and making her look more like a pixie than ever.

"Can you?" I replied she looked over my shoulder at her foster parents, almost asking their permission and I rolled my eyes when she shook her head.

"Vampires." Jacob said. That was random. "They're vampires and I'm a werewolf." Ok that's slightly weird but still I'm open to ideas, especially when they explain everything like how the exact moment Kate's blood was spilt Rosalie and Jasper attacked, the same with mine and Alice and Emmett actually.

"Ok. What about Nessie?" They looked shocked. Wasn't supposed to notice that she was the only one without golden eyes?

"How could you tell she wasn't a vampire?" Alice was defiantly surprised.

"Your eyes are all the same, except Nessie and Jacob." It was a perfectly reasonable assumption and I took a little pride in the fact that I was right.

"She's a dhampir. Half vampire and half human." Jacob answered a little pride shining in his voice when we spoke about the youngest Cullen.

"Ok. So why did you react differently to each of us? Only the Hales went for Kate." I wasn't done with the questions and as long as they were all calm I wasn't going to stop with them.

"La Tua Cantante." Alice replied simply. Now I'm no Italian expert but my father _did_ make us go on holiday there three years running.

"Singer?" Ok that I think impressed them.

"Yeah. Different scents affect us differently. Some are simply irresistible, we call them our singers. Strangely your family smell almost as nice as Bella did." Wait Bella? She was one of them. Did that mean we'd end up as vampires because I am sure my mother would have something to say about that.

"Well…ok." Wow me at a loss for words Zoe would be upset she missed it. Alice had frozen in place and for a second I was fearful that I was bleeding again but her eyes were staring sightlessly over my shoulder, glinting gold in the light.

"What's wrong Shrimp?" Jacob asked softly and Alice shook her head.

"Our future's just disappeared."  
"Well Jacob _is_ standing next to you." I can't see what that would have to do with anything Doc.

"I'm used to him now Carlisle. It doesn't matter anyway there's a new wolf in town."

* * *

Ooh a new werewolf i wonder who that could be...(mock thought) while i decide how about you guys review because I like jelly babies ;)


	3. The sound of Music

I own nothing except Sara Soliz. Apparantly I'm not even allowed to own my friends for this story :( Twilight and all its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, the song Little Red Riding Hood belongs to Sam the Sham & the Pharoahs and I'm not too sure who Wicked the Musical blongs to but I do know it's not me.

* * *

Well I'll be the first to admit that I handled the whole vampire thing scarily well but when it comes to the going back to my family and telling them about the whole vampire thing? That's where my resolve shrivels up and dies with little more than a whimper. I ran from the Cullen household so they could have their little meeting about the 'new wolf in town' and caught up with my siblings just before they started down the road that led to our house. "What was going on back there?" Ah Zoe, always straight to the point. I shot a sharp look towards Mason unwilling to talk about vampires in front of him and almost as unwilling to tell her about the family anyway.

"You'll tell us when we get home right?" Katie, Katie, Katie. The diplomat who knows I try very hard not to break my word.

"Fine." I curse both of my sisters as the high five in front of me, identical grins on their faces. We were nearing the door now and I really don't want to tell my sisters about the mythical creatures living down the road from us so I take hold of my brother, and current favourite's hand smiling down at him. "Hey Mase, how about you and me go and see if Dad set Nemo in yet?" Nemo is Mason's pet fish. After seeing the film he'd insisted that he wanted a fish called Nemo. Sure it's…sorry _he's_ only a goldfish but that doesn't matter so much when you're two and nearly three with both parents wrapped around your chubby little finger. He nodded his head vigorously as we passed said parents in favour of the fish, his little ordeal already forgotten.

"Don't forget it's nearly his bedtime." Mum shouted after us. I know and I am dreading it mother, really I am.

//

Our second day at Forks High is nothing like our second, in fact there are three differences: first, it isn't raining which is a small miracle in itself, second, Kate has a deep blue guitar slung across her back for **our, **yeah_**our**_, music lesson and Zoe carries a clarinet and third any conversation that comes my way is being passed through Kate as Zoe is being immature and not talking to me since I wouldn't tell her about the Cullens.

For my part I ended up sleeping in the living room to get away from their never ending quest to know which ended with Zoe waking Mason as she yelled after me when I headed downstairs that she'd just ask Nessie in class today to which I replied that the girl wouldn't tell her either.

I took a seat at the table by the window in music cursing under my breath whoever decided to merge the classes because of the lack of students. Ms Reynolds seems nice enough and didn't question me when I sat as far away from my sisters as I could and I ended up sitting beside Edward and Alice Cullen.

Kate was called upon first to play to the class 'demonstrating ability' Ms Reynolds called it but as my sister burst into a well practiced performance of Little Red Riding Hood a song our household knew well due to her practising. I wasn't listening to her though I was listening to the Cullens. "You didn't tell them." Edward stated if I didn't already know he could read minds I'd probably be thinking it.

"I told you she wouldn't." Alice added sending a smirk my way. She thought I couldn't tell that she wasn't breathing, that my human eyes wouldn't notice but they did.

"Don't take it personally, it's because you smell _good_ that she won't breathe." Damn it Edward, get out of my head. "Yes ma'am." He chuckled quietly and out of the corner of my eye I could see Kate scowl at me for not listening to her play.

"I didn't know _what_ to tell them." I told them deciding to ignore the subject of my blood and how appealing it was to certain vampires.

"The truth would be good." Edward muttered clapping as the middle Soliz sister returned to her seat and Zoe was called upon, she began to play a complicated little tune she'd made up last night.

"Easy for you to say Fang." I replied. "Kate would either not believe me or freak out. Zoe on the other would run to your house and demand that you prove it followed by asking you a million questions on your lives." Alice smiled brightly.

"No they wouldn't." I raised an eyebrow about to contradict her when I remembered the fact that she can see the future. "They would ask us to change them though."  
"And that won't happen." Edward finished the statement for her.  
"What's going on with this werewolf then?" I wanted to know and I thought I'd done rather well to restrain my curiosity for so long.

"Yes you did." Seriously Fang get out of my head. He laughed, amber eyes glittering. "Jake's out with his pack, looking for her." Her? That was new.  
"Yes her. It's strange to find a female werewolf but hey stranger things have happened." Alice leaned forwards eagerly as the class applauded Zoe.

"Come to our house tonight, there's going to be another storm. Bring your sisters." Edward must have read my mind and my doubts because he spoke to me as I was called.

"We're going to play baseball." I was smiling as the teacher began to speak to me.

"What instrument do you play?" Oh that's right I'd left it in my bag. Reaching into my satchel and avoiding the Cullen's topaz eyes I pulled out a dull flute.

"Flute." I grinned at the expression on Ms Reynolds' face. My father had always called me the pied piper when I was younger because it was an obsession with that story that had started me playing the thing. I was smiling when I started to play my favourite song from Wicked the Musical: No Good Deed Goes Unpunished running through the lyrics in my head and completely blanking my sisters as I knew already I would until I dragged them from the house to the Cullen's house. Both Cullens were grinning one having read my mind the other my future.

* * *

yay I am looking forwards to writing next chapter simply because of the baseball :)


	4. Water, Thunder and Baseball

Woohoo next chapter is here which means baseball...excuse any mistake i have made in the description of the game because i have no knowledge whatsoever of it so yeah...anyway enjoy...

* * *

As we were driving back from school I didn't head home. I deliberately missed the turn for our house and turned down the one for the Cullens'. Needless to say my sisters weren't happy. "Tell our _beloved_ big sister that if she wants to see her new best friends that's fine but she can drop us at home." Zoe said from the back seat, her maturity never ceases to amaze me. Kate opened her mouth to relay the message but I waved at her to be quiet.

"I can hear you loud and clear pipsqueak." I haven't called her that for years but it served the purpose of making her be quiet perfectly. "We were all invited and we are all going." Kate looked between us; it was obvious she didn't know whose side to take, the never-ending problem for the middle sister so I sped up. I was already driving fast so now my poor siblings were clinging to their seats for dear life and neither was worrying about the stupid argument. Mission accomplished. I couldn't help the smirk that appeared on my face as we reached the Cullen's house, I threw the steering wheel to one side and at the same time locked down the handbrake sending us into a sideways skid that I think I was the only one who enjoyed.

"What the hell Sara?" Yeah just me.

"So you're talking to me now then Zoe?" My smirk only grew wider as she scowled at me. Kate had already left the car and was standing outside looking really tempted to kiss the ground.

"I'm driving on the way back." She informed me as I exited the vehicle too, I had to laugh at that; she was actually shaking. "You drive like a maniac."  
"You're forgetting something Katie." I twirled on the way to the door yes it is perfectly reasonable to assume that I was excited about playing baseball with vampires. Sue me.

"And what's that oh intelligent sister of mine?" The first crash of thunder timed perfectly with my laughter.

"I prefer lunatic." The door opened before I could even knock and Alice poked her spiky little head out.

"You're late." She glowered playfully at us. Her family really took baseball seriously, I could tell; she was decked out in a full uniform of navy and white with an elegant 'C' etched onto it. Jasper appeared behind her looking for all the world like he'd rather be somewhere else. Out of the corner of my eye I saw both of my sisters freeze at the sight of the blonde and Alice glared properly at me knowing that I still hadn't told them. I shrugged moving past the pixie and into the house where I was met with the rest of the family, none of whom seemed pleased that I hadn't told Zoe or Kate. Now you'd think that they'd like to keep the fact that they were vampires quiet but no, they want people to know. The world is crazier than I thought.

"You're the vampires here." I muttered to the Cullens and the twin sounds of disbelief behind me told me that my sisters had heard. "There I told them. You guys explain ok?" I smiled widely while Alice, Emmett. Jacob and Nessie laughed, the others just blinked in surprise. "I snatched a baseball from Edward's cold hands before he could recover and tossed it towards the only werewolf in the room. "Come on Wolfie let's leave those two to the Fang family and play ball."

"Just try and keep up." He grinned racing past me and out of the door, jamming a Cullen baseball cap on my head on his way out.

"Get back here Wolf Boy!" I yelled sprinting after him. That wasn't fair he has a head start _and_ an unfair advantage but I must admit that was one hell of an exit. Funny thing really I seem to have developed a bit of a thing for those.

//

By the time me and Jacob reached the field where the vampires played baseball is was raining, a lot and the Cullens and my sisters were already there. Now I got to hitch a ride on a werewolf so the Cullens must have carried Zoe and Kate to get there this fast. The vampires were scattered around the pitch, swinging bats or in Alice's case dancing around the pitcher's mound, waiting for the ball that was currently clutched in Jacob's huge hands. "Hey Shrimp! Catch!" He yelled the white ball already speeding towards the tiny vampire who caught it without seeming to move.

He offered me a brief salute before racing off to field. It was then that I noticed that the family had split to form two teams. On one was Alice, Emmett, Carlisle and Bella on the other Jasper, Rosalie, Edward and Jacob. I wandered over to Nessie, Esme and my sisters. "You guys aren't playing?" I didn't get it if bother of them played it would still be even.

"No. I prefer to referee and Nessie just likes to watch." Esme replied softly.  
"Yeah they cheat." The Dhampir added smiling.

"We don't cheat!" Both teams yelled back in perfect unison I had to laugh even though I was receiving strange looks from Zoe and Kate.  
"We'll be the judge of that won't we girls?" Esme shouted back, warm voice echoing like the thunder as the rain poured down slightly heavier and the game began.

Alice pitched gracefully and the ball was nothing but a blur as it sped towards Jasper. Alice winked at him when the bat connected sending a loud crack through the clearing and Jasper all but flew round the pitch while Emmett raced Bella for the ball. Emmett, the faster of the two, got there first and soon the ball had found its way to Jasper. "Safe." Esme whispered but it was loud enough for all to hear and cheers sounded as Carlisle settled in front of Alice. I didn't notice Kate sneaking up behind me until she spoke.  
"You didn't tell me." She sounded hurt and now I feel guilty. She's been taking lessons from Mum. "I can understand why you didn't tell Zoe but…" Ok time to face the music or as seems more appropriate for the ways she's looking at me time to bite the bullet that's soon going to hit me in the face.

"Yeah Kate about that. What were you expecting? 'Hi Kate by the way our neighbours are vampires. Well except Jacob; he's a werewolf.' Would you have taken me seriously?" She shook her head, sending water droplets flying. "Exactly. Friends?" I held out a hand towards her, which she took without hesitation.

"Practically sisters." Ok it's stupid really but it's a running joke we have; she said it once and after every argument it just stuck.

"We are sisters dolts." Zoe grinned having just appeared at Kate side. She placed her hand in the middle too. "But yeah…"

"Ok now that I'm forgiven can we get back to watching this?" I look over to see that the sides have switched and Rosalie is now pitching with all the grace that comes with being a vampire towards Edward. The ball collides with his bat sending an almost painful wave of sound straight through my ears as the streak of white heads into the trees swiftly followed by a streak of brown that I will assume is Bella.  
"Surely he's got this one." Kate whispered in awe of his speed as he races round second.

"Hmm. I don't think so." Esme disagrees and I see Bella the blur emerging from the trees, sending the ball straight to Emmett who stood in wait for Edward. "Out." The motherly vampire called and Edward grinned at who I now knew to be his wife.

"Go Mom!" Nessie yelled loudly. Ok that is weird, Bella looks barely two years older than Nessie.

I shiver and its not the cold, I just got the feeling something was watching. Out of the corner of my eye I see Kate turn, looking into the trees with what I can only read as fear in her eyes. "Hey Katie. Everything ok?" She turns to me grey green eyes still wide.

"I just thought I say something. A bear maybe." That was quite concerning actually since Alice said there was supposed to be unknown werewolf in the area.

"Hey Jake?" Nessie yelled and the young man bounded over like a faithful puppy.

"Yes my love?" He asked smiling goofily. Nessie rolled her eyes as I tried to smother a laugh.

"Are Seth and Leah anywhere near here?" Jacob frowned and that was what really worried me because if Jacob didn't know it could only be one of two things. A rogue werewolf or an actual bear. Neither of which was good.

"No. They're back at the reservation." La Push reservation I'd heard of it actually and according to my Dad it was an idyllic spot for a day trip. Now I knew that it was werewolf territory.

"Yeah well I'm smelling a werewolf that isn't you back there." Jacob wrinkled his nose taking a deep breath through his nose.

"You're right as always princess. I'll go take a look." A loud growl from behind told me that wasn't going to be necessary.

* * *

Thank you for putting up with my story so far and if you though there wasn't going to be action till the middle where it usually is i can tell instantly that you're not a regular in the world of my stories ;)


	5. Others are Coming

Oh by the way I'm ignoring the whole shape shifter thing from Breaking Dawn because as far as I'm concerned they are werewolves.

* * *

We all turned in time to see a dark brown, extremely large wolf dive from the forest line, straight towards Kate. Somehow the entire Cullen family reached my sister first all growling as Carlisle threw it to the ground. Now if I was that wolf I would be walking away now but this one just decided to prowl around in front of the little barrier, taking a snap at any vampire that moved closer. A loud tear of fabric heralded Jacob the Wolf's arrival he moved to the newcomer sniffing carefully. The other wolf whimpered, which was weird because no one had touched it and _it_ was the one who attacked _us_. "She said she wants her." Edward muttered jerking his head towards Kate. I folded my arms.

"Why? What did she do this time?" That earned me a slap on the arm from said sister.

"Apparently she is a deserter from this one's pack." Ook then.

"Kate is not a werewolf. Never has been and never will be." Jake howled and I had a terrible feeling he was about to prove me wrong.

"Yeah he's proved it. She's got the gene."  
"Edward. My head. Get out of it." Wait what? "The gene? As in the _werewolf_ gene?" the dark brown wolf nodded, grinning and showing her fangs.

"Shouldn't we have it as well then?" That's what I was going to ask once I got round to it Zoe. Carlisle shook his head.

"Your bodies must have suppressed the gene unlike Caitlin's here." I saw Kate bristle at the use of her full name; she didn't seem to mind being told she was a carrier for the werewolf gene though.

"So if Kate deserted her pack, wouldn't she know about the whole werewolf thing?" I directed the question at the new wolf who shook her head and Edward supplied the answer.

"She says that Kate was promised to her pack at birth just as you and Zoe were promised to others." Whoa there Fang.

"What do you mean by 'promised'?" Alice's eyes were glazed over and I knew she was having a vision.

"Others are coming." Ok that's it with the mysterious stuff.

"Who the _Hell_ are 'Others'?" I yelled above the storm and the brown wolf flinched slightly. "No more secrets. We go back to the Cullen's. And you _will_ tell us everything." My yell had all but turned to a roar and the group began to walk away. Ok, I have no idea where that came from. I know I can be a little…impatient at times but I don't order around mythical beings as if I can control them but the worst part is I actually felt a little smug when they moved back to the Cullen house.

//

We were all sitting in perfect silence in the Cullen's living when a striking young woman walked in. She was tall, lithe with long, dark brown hair trailing down her back and deep dark eyes that seemed to pull you in. It was hard to tell that she was the werewolf from before while she was wearing some clothes she had borrowed from Alice but I knew and I still wanted answers from her. She balanced herself on the edge of Jacob's armchair, wrinkling her nose when she breathed in the vampire scent. "Explain yourself." I hissed. I honestly don't think anyone was going to tell her so I took it upon myself. I'm no expert on werewolves but when they go after my sister, I take it personally.

"She was prom-…"  
"_She _has a name." Yeah I'm no good with manners either right now. Zoe punched me lightly, sending me a look that clearly said 'behave'.

"Fine. _Kate_ was promised to my pack the day she was born. The gene was passed through your father's side, dormant until Kate. She was to join me as the changes began to manifest but it seems that your mother changed her mind." Now that is a more reasonable reason for us to move from England to America than 'Mum wanted a bookshop'.

"Others?" Yeah I was down to one-word questions and that's good because that means I'm calming down. It was Alice that answered.

"I saw a small coven of vampires and something else. He was like a vampire but with fangs, green eyes, and fire. There was fire." Jasper pulled the smaller vampire into his protective embrace as she shuddered at the memory of her vision. I couldn't help but wonder which of the two was headed for me.

"He's a demon." The werewolf murmured softly. Ok werewolves and vampires I can handle but demons are in a league of their own. "The Soliz family were a small clan of demonic servants back in the time when they ruled." Whoa back up there Wolfie.

"_What_?" Zoe and Kate exclaimed at the exact moment I did. Guess I wasn't the only one who wanted answers then. There it is again! That smug feeling. Mental note to speak to Alice or Carlisle later.

"Demonic servants. Your ancestors were bound to their will. The first-born would always be sent to the demons to play host for their heir. It's been tradition since those times." First born? Typical. That was me, always drawing the short straw.  
"So I get to be a mindless host for some horned freak?" Again sue me for being emotional over something so weird.

"If your will is strong enough you may be able to gain control." The werewolf answered, that reminds me I don't know her name. But still willpower? Yeah I'm screwed.

"What's your name?" She seemed thrown by the change of subject and I would be too in her position I suppose what with the talking about my fate and all.

"Jennifer Deimos. Jenny." Perfectly ordinary name for a not-so-ordinary person I guess.

"We should go home. It's getting late." Kate said, standing slowly. It _was_ getting late, realised; the sun was most way set already. Zoe wandered out of the room in a daze. I'm sure she'll be fine later; after all she's only going to be turned into a vampire at the end of this right? Kate stopped in the doorway waiting for me to stand up.

"I'll be out in a minute." My sister left with no argument and a small shake of the head. Bad sign. "One of you knows what I'm going to ask." I muttered looking at Alice and Edward, either he'd read my mind or she'd read my future either way they were looking too panicked _not_ to know.

"Your body knows what was planned for it. It's preparing itself for the takeover." Alice said reluctantly, it was her then.

"Do I grow a tail?" Yeah humour in terrible taste to match the situation, that's me all over.

"No. No horns or wings either." She tiny vampire managed a smile at that so maybe my humours not that bad after all.

"You _will_ take on vampire-like traits. The skin for instance; almost impenetrable and the strength too. The fangs definitely but that'll be later." Jenny supplied and I couldn't help but think that she'd done this before. Edward pouted slightly.  
"I can't read your mind." He muttered. "It's like Bella all over again." Jenny looked shocked.

"Your mental blocks are here. You should avoid school for a while. Kate too. If you're changing this early she may too." Ok. I stood up on autopilot, leaving the room without a glance back but I didn't go to the car. I just watched my sisters in the vehicle talking, unable to believe and most certainly unable to _want_ to. I wouldn't tell them. It had gotten me in trouble before but this was a lose/lose situation. I _wouldn't_ tell them.

* * *

Is it just me or does Sara need teaching that it's best to tell these things _immediatly_? *evil grin* Yeah I thought so.


	6. Losing Tempers, Humanity and Each Other

Sorry about the _slight_ delay in chapters. I do have a good reason and they are called GCSE exams but I have a spare week to post fanfics in :) Aren't I lucky?  
Oh by the way I POV hop a little in this chapter and _italics_ are werewolf telepathy :P

* * *

**SPOV**

It had been a long night and an even longer morning at school. I hadn't gotten any sleep the night before, both of my sisters had sunken into a light depression and I was getting glares from the Cullens every time I saw them. "You shouldn't be here." Alice hissed, eyeing me and Kate warily as we just moved our food around our plates. "It's dangerous." I rolled my eyes. Sure I was feeling a little different but nothing 'dangerous'. I could hear my classmate's pulses, move a lot faster than normal and had actually _growled_ at Mike but nothing _serious_.

"It's _fine_ Alice." I muttered barely loud enough for anyone but vampires to hear. Zoe was watching the conversation worriedly though. I guess I wasn't as subtle as I thought I was.

"Kate's taller." Jacob whispered. "Stronger too. I saw her in the gym. It's started. She shouldn't be here." I ignored them, tapping my fork on the table. Hey fork…Forks huh…irony. "Send her home Sara." The werewolf insisted, whispering in my ear. I watched Kate out of the corner of my eye. She was talking to Edward and I knew he was reading his sister's mind because he kept glaring at me.

"Fine." I growled, temper suddenly flaring. I don't know why, well maybe I do, but its been doing that all day. I threw my fork at the table, leaving it quivering as it stood upright in the metal. "Kate go home." She looked up at me, confused. "Now." Kate got to her feet and I saw that Jacob was right; she was actually taller than me now and a lot stronger.

"Why?" She asked and my temper grew. I started to panic. I was losing control.

"Because you're turning into a mutt and _he_ is worried about you." I snapped jerking my head towards Jacob. Now I know I've got a temper but this is ridiculous because I can't even remember _thinking_ that response. "Now go home."

"A mutt? You mean a werewolf right?" Her tone was hostile and that in itself was shocking; Kate was always the cool and collected one. I shrugged.

"Same thing isn't it?" I was aware that the few people in the room were staring and somewhere in my head I knew I needed to either calm down or take it outside, preferably the former but all I could hear was the oh so loud pulses of the watchers. Huh. I thought Zoe was supposed to be the vampire. Kate growled. Not a fake growl that humans often produce but a full on animalistic growl that a wolf creates. She was shaking now and I realised that goading a soon-to-be werewolf is a bad idea.

Jacob leapt to his feet and wrapped his tree-like arms around my sister, pulling her into his arms and carrying her outside. Against my will and with Zoe ordering me to stop I followed them.

//

It was surprisingly easy to follow the scent of werewolf through the forest outside school. Zoe had long given up trying to stop me but Alice and Edward were a few hundred metres back. Myself I had been trying to force my legs to stop walking or turn around but they refused to obey. I took a deep breath, attempting to isolate the scent of Kate from the werewolf. I couldn't smell either. I wasn't even following their trail anymore. The only scent on the wind beside vampire was sulphur. Pure burning sulphur and every live cell in my body was screaming at me to run. And I did. Towards it.

//

**KPOV**

I can't believe her! She knew. All night and day my supposed sister knew that I was turning into a werewolf! Our parents had commented on my height this morning and still she'd kept her mouth shut. Damn her. That was something even Zoe wouldn't do. Of course Sara _is _changing too isn't she? Except she's turning into a vessel for evil. I don't think she's noticed but her teeth are sharper and her skin's paler too. She'd fit in with the Cullen's now. And her tempers worse than usual and that is saying something. It's also the reason that literal Alpha male Jacob Black is carrying me through the forest in his arms.

I can pick up Zoe's scent on the still air along with a vampire. Ugh. Vampires smell gross but I think it may be Emmett. I lost track of my other sister a while back so she's not going for me and I don't think I could care less about what she is going for right now. Hopefully a punch bag so she can calm the hell down. Speaking of I probably should too; I'm shaking again and my visions a little blurry, like it was back in the café.  
Jacob put me down gently. "Change." He murmured softly as Zoe, on Emmett's back, joined us.  
"Into what?" I hissed. I really do not see the point in a wardrobe change right now.

"A werewolf." Oh right.

"How?"  
"It'll come naturally. Just try. Your accelerating fast enough for it to work early too." I closed my eyes, not answering the man. I could feel a growl in my throat and I really didn't want to let it loose. I didn't want to worry Zoe. On the other hand, I have other fingers, but I wouldn't' say no to taking a bite out of Sara. I breathed in deeply and I could feel my bones shifting. Not pleasant. There was a lot of pressure in my brain and I felt warm, way too warm. I heard Zoe gasp loudly and tried to open my eyes but they wouldn't budge. I screamed. Seconds later I heard two growls and another scream mingle with mine but I still couldn't open my eyes to see.

"Zoe Soliz." The voice was silky smooth and undeniably evil. "I have come for you my dear." My little sister's breathing was ragged and I couldn't hear Emmett or Jacob moving. "Don't worry my love. Everything is going to be ok." Zoe screamed my name but I still couldn't move to save her. All I could do was curse Sara for kicking off in the first place and for not being here now. And then silence. I breathed I couldn't smell Zoe anymore.

Tears were falling down my cheeks and I opened my eyes to brush them away with my paw. Wait open eyes and paw? The world seemed different, more in focus and colourful and I had fur, lots of jet-black fur. I did it! I'm a werewolf.

'_You're a natural.' _Ok that is new. I now also hear voices in my head. _'Relax Kate. It's Jennifer. Members of a pack can speak telepathically. Ok?' _

'_Ok I guess.'_ How does she know all this?

"_I have Google.' _I could almost see the smirk on the brown wolf's lips. _'Stay were you are I'll be right there.' _There was no way I was going to wait for her. Zoe had been taken. _'Stay where you are there is nothing you can do.' _Ok that's weird can she hear everything I think? _'Yes it is and yes I can.'_ Great. Just brilliant. _'Yes it is isn't it?'_

* * *

For some weird reason I'm quite happy with myself. Must have something to do with putting two characers in life threatening situations.... Anyway back to the point...

Please review.


	7. Things Can ALWAYS Get Worse'

More unluckiness for the unlucky sisters three.

**

* * *

**

**ZPOV**

Ok my life just went to Hell in the past oh…just under an hour. Got to be a new record. Sara lost it. Kate lost it. I _get_ lost, well taken, same difference. Either way I am currently heading through the same forest I was in during said just under hour, slung over the shoulder of some vampire. I hate this place. This never would've happened in England. And if it had the vampire would actually _look_ creepy instead of just being creepy. Not that I'm complaining mind you. He's tall and pale, just like all vampires seem to be but his dark hair is spiked, just longer than Alice's and falls into his eyes a lot. His eyes have to be the creepiest and by far my favourite part of my kidnapper. Yes I _have_ a favourite part of my kidnapper, so what? They're bright ruby red like a vampire's should be.

And now I'm bored. "So…what's your name?" Well it's a start at conversation but tall, dark and undead doesn't seem to want to answer. "Come on. You know my name I think I should get to know yours." He sighed, I could tell because the shoulder I was lying on moved a little.

"William Bennett." Hmm…

"Can I call you Will?" No answer. "Liam?" Silence. "Jonathon?" He swung me down from his shoulder and looked at me with his ruby eyes wide.

"Jonathon?" We were still moving at high speeds but at least now I was slightly more comfortable in his arms. "Where in the seven Hells did that come from?" I shrugged, satisfied that I'd finally got a sentence out of him.

"So…you're the one who's going to turn me into a vampire." I wasn't asking him. If anything I was telling him.  
"No." I thought so…wait what? "I am just the messenger dear one. Master has entrusted me with you." William slowed to a stop next to a sleek black car. Opening the passenger door he placed me gently inside. It was pointless to try and escape; I'd seen how fast a vampire could move. "Thank you for making this easier for both of us my love. I would hate to have to hurt you." Ok there's the creepiness I was talking about.

"Don't call me that." William laughed coldly as he sped off, tyres screeching against the dirt path and for the first time I was actually scared of him.

**KPOV**

Jenny raced into the clearing minutes after our telepathic conversation and seconds before Emmett and Jacob woke up. "A vampire got Zoe." Emmett said quietly, his arm was hanging off of his shoulder but he was still beating himself up about the fact that my sister was gone. I whimpered. "It'll heal in a few minutes." Ok even vampires can understand werewolf talk. That's good because now I won't have to change back.

'_Yeah downside of transformation; your clothes rip.' _Jenny let out a barking laugh so I guess she could read my panic. _'Don't worry. I raided Alice's wardrobe before I left. I doubt she'll miss anything.' _Emmett and Jacob were watching with undisguised interest as the brown wolf stepped forwards dropping a pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt in front of me. _'Couldn't seem to find shoes. Sorry.'_

'_It's ok.' _We separated into the forest leaving the boys staring after us in surprise I heard Jenny growl when one tried to follow her and couldn't help but laugh. _'Not your type?' _Jenny's howling laugh was the only reply and sound as I forced my muscles and bones to contract back to normal. It hurt. A lot. But I did it.

I made my way back to the clearing, fully clothed and wincing whenever I moved. Jenny was back already and smiling proudly when she saw me. "You really are a natural." She told me and I could feel the blush rise on my face. Emmett laughed loudly, arm pretty much back to normal and I glared.  
"The Blush lives on." He managed to say between laughs and I couldn't help but smile with him. Until I was brought, quite rudely, back to reality by Jacob.

"Which sister do we hunt down first?" It was a good question. I was more inclined to go for Zoe though. I still hadn't quite forgiven Sara just yet.

"We go for Sara." What the? Jenny just completely overrode me.  
"Why?" Ok that was harsher than intended; I guess I really do not want to find her.

"She'll be easier to find and can help find Zoe." Fair point.

"Sara it is then."

**SPOV**

I sighed heavily in relief; my legs had finally stopped moving and they were numb from not stopping over however far they just ran. "Welcome." Oh snap. That's not good. Not good at all. "Your mother thought she could save you from our legacy. But she was wrong and here you are. Ready to receive it."

"Yeah…'bout that…it's getting late and I should probably get back to her now." I backed away a little but a sinister laugh from behind stopped me in my tracks.

"No." Ok call me picky but I like to see what I'm talking to.

"Where are you and why are you hiding? Scared of a human?" Silence. Good maybe I hit a nerve. The tree to my right shook violently as a dark shape leapt from the topmost branches. Ok bad. Note to self; never deliberately rile up demons. The shape landed in front of me. It…he was tall, unnaturally so with bright green eyes, inch long ivory fangs jutting from his pale mouth and dark hair pinned back in a ponytail. Fire leapt from the ground at his feet and I recoiled.

"Relax child." I found myself starting to do as he said but I shook my head and the feeling went. "You have a strong will. Good. My son likes a challenge."  
"Your son?" OK great. I get some demonic boy to share, sorry, take over my body. It gets better and better doesn't it?

"Yes. Cole is looking forward to your union." Union?

"He makes it sound like we're getting married." An ethereal voice whispered and the air beside me shimmered.

"Cole I presume." The air chuckled.

"Yes. You must be Sara." Well now that we're on first name terms. I took a deep breath, savouring the air.

"Let's get this over with." The air moved towards me and next thing I knew it was _inside_ me and all I could think was how could it was. My hand clenched of its own accord and I cursed silently; if I could've moved my lips I would've cursed out loud.

"Cole?" The demon breathed, the fire leaping in excitement. I felt my lips curling into a smile and tried to fight it.

'_Oh calm down Sara. You're going to have to get used to me being here if you want to survive.'_ And now I'm hearing voices in my head, could this get any worse. "Yes Father. It's me." Oh yeah. It can _always _get worse.

* * *

I honestly think that Kate's got it easy right now compared to the others. What do you think?


	8. A Kind of Lost Hand

Yeah the problems are only just beginning.

* * *

**SPOV**

This is crazy. There are two ways this can end; I wake up and it's all a dream or I don't wake up because I'm already awake. _'Not feeling very imaginative are you?'_ Shut up Cole. I'm not Alice or anything…Alice! She was following me with Edward! _'Oh I know.' _I sighed, mentally of course and the demon in charge of my body laughed out loud. I hate you. _'I know that too.' _I wasn't listening to his father speak but as soon as he mentioned my sisters I started to.

"You should kill them before they learn to control their new powers." He spoke slowly. "I recommend attacking Zoe Soliz first. She is youngest and has not received her destiny." I-, I mean, _Cole_ frowned.

"That's the cute brunette right?" Ew…dude you did _not_ just say that with my mouth. That's just wrong. _'Not your mouth anymore Sweetheart.'_ And that was worse. Thanks a lot. _'You're welcome.'_ Trust me to get the smart mouthed demon.

"Yes. That is the brunette. Now if would like to test drive your new body there are two vampires behind you." Now normally I'd be happy to see those two but when Cole turned us around so I could see Edward and Alice all I wanted to tell them was to run. Now preferably. _'Tell them then.'_ Did I say I hated you Cole? I meant I detest you with a white-hot, burning passion.

Two sets of topaz eyes were watching my form with confusion scrawled across their porcelain faces. Now though, because of Cole's influence no doubt, my senses were a lot stronger and I could see every single scar, faint though they are, on the pair's faces. I felt myself lunge forwards. Whoa, what did I miss? I was speeding towards Edward but he was already out of the way, strange how what yesterday was unimaginable speed is now normal. I felt my hand close around a no longer cold wrist, tightening it's grip of it's own accord. I felt the bone beneath my fingers beginning to splinter and a light form launching into my back. Alice.  
"Sara! What's going on?" She yelled, pixie-like form scrambling to try and pull me off of her brother. You tell me Short Stuff. Cole chuckled.

"Sara is not here right now. May I take a message?" Smart-ass. _'Hypocrite.'_ Ok I'll give you that one. One more squeeze and Edward's hand was pulled away from the wrist, his not-flowing blood on my hands, in the literal sense. "Did your visions not warn you of this Little One?" Hey demon boy stop reading my mind, thoughts and or memories. _'It's my mind too.' _You sound like a child Cole. It doesn't suit you.

"Edward." Alice yelled, panic staining her clear voice. "The demon got Sara." I felt like rolling my eyes and clapping but for obvious reasons I couldn't. _'Here let me.' _Cole obliged moving my body in the way I wished. Kind of Happy Mental Smiley. Thank you. _'You're welcome Sweetheart.'_ I still detest you with a white-hot burning passion.

"We need to warn the others." Edward said grabbing his unattached hand and racing off into the trees. Well done Mr Cullen, you are the winner of the State the Obvious contest 2009. _'And you call _me_ a smart-ass.' _Shut up. Alice was still stood watching, unwilling to leave. Happy fluffy feelings for pixie vampire. I think being possessed is a bad thing for me…it's making me sarcastic. _'You get used to it.'_ Alice go! Ok try this again. Focus on the jaw while Cole's walking. Focus on the jaw. Ooh I have sharp teeth. Jaw damn it! Ok now open. Yes! And speak.  
"Al…go!" Not what I was going for but it'll do. Alice looked up briefly before nodding, and running after her brother. _'You're stronger than I gave you credit for.'_ Why thank you mister demon. _'Looks like I have to do this my father's way.'_ That doesn't sound too good. _'It isn't…for you.'_ You know that feeling you get when you're going to sleep, yeah getting that right now. Why are you laughing demon boy? …Oh snap…

**KPOV**

Emmett was in the lead. Me, Jenny and Jacob were behind him as he led us through the forest at a faster than average human speed. The gigantic vampire couldn't find Sara's scent so he was tracking Alice and Edward. "Em!" A voice shouted from ahead and I looked up to see a spiky headed blur heading our way. Alice was on her way back. I couldn't figure out if that was a good thing or not. "The demon's here. It got her." Well I could only guess that _her_ was Sara, so bad then.  
"Where's Edward?" Jacob, as always, was the first to recover. Alice looked to the side guiltily.  
"He went home. He's kind of missing a hand." Jenny raised an amused eyebrow.

"Kind of? How can you _kind of_ miss a hand?" I laughed quietly but stopped when the tiny vampire glared up at me.

"Your sister ripped his hand off _Dog_." Ok…wasn't expecting that. Sara can lash out but rip something off? That's never happened before.

"How? I thought you said the demon had her?" Emmett asked, placing a hand on his sister's shoulder to calm her down.  
"It's taken over her body." I sat down heavily; I've lost both of my sisters to myths and I _am_ one.

"She has no control?" And that of course is Jenny rubbing it in.  
"She managed to tell me to go but that was garbled. Unclear." Jenny grinned happily.

"So there's some hope then. Come on Katie, if I know demons they'll go for the weaker one first." Hey lady. Who you calling weak? "So we need to find Zoe first." Oh ok, you've got me there. "Any bright ideas?"  
"Hey you're the expert here." I was in a hurry to go now that she'd told me my baby sister could be in trouble…more trouble.

"I saw the coven stop on the Reservation. The cliffs I think." Jacob looked at Alice sharply.  
"Did you see Seth and Leah go to stop them?" She rolled her eyes skywards.

"Hello. I'm Alice. My power doesn't affect many werewolves. It's a miracle they work around you. Our entire future has been invisible since Jennifer arrived." She was ranting. I think she's worried about Edward although I can't see why; Emmett had his whole arm taken off and he's fine. Jacob raised his hands in surrender.

"Ok Shrimp. Relax." He turned to me. "Let's go."

**ZPOV**

William sent the car to a screeching stop at the very edge of a cliff. The kind of stop that would normally have me yelling at the driver who was normally Sara. And Kate would normally be there to back me up. I hate being alone. I hate being weak. I hate having to wait around for my sisters to save me. And I hate needing to be saved. I folded my arms refusing to leave the passenger seat. William soon solved that problem though and picked me up and carrying me to the cliff edge. I tensed, grasping his shirt and silently begging him not to throw me over. "Calm down my dear." He chuckled lightly, jumping forwards and throwing us both over the edge. I don't know how I'm supposed to be calm in this situation I'm dropping at very high speeds to a set of sharp rocks in the arms of a vampire. Oh yeah. I'm the picture of calm right now.

As soon as the falling started it's stopped and I'm still firmly in William's arms as he picks his way across the rock to the bottom of the cliff face. I smacked him in the chest as hard as I could. "_Don't_ do that again." Yeah. I'm going to take my own advice and not hit a vampire again; my knuckles are bruising fast.

"I'm sorry my love it was the fastest way down." He actually sounds sorry.

"And stop calling me that." Whereas I sound like your average teenager.

Now that we're closer to the cliff-face I can see the large hole at the base that serves as a doorway to the cave inside. William starts to run and within seconds I'm standing beside him, I have no idea when he put me down, in a large cavern that is lit with candles. There's another man in there who I'll go ahead and assume is the 'Master' William was talking about. His hair is long and black, and his eyes are burning red. Colour me intimidated.

"Well done William." The man has a deep velvety voice that I could, quite willingly, listen to for hours.

"Thank you Master." See I told you. The 'Master' is beckoning to me now and I can't help but obey him. After what seems like an hour I'm stood directly in front of the seated vampire.  
"Give me your hands." Again I can't stop myself from obeying him. This is it. I'm going to turn into a vampire and for some reason I'm extremely calm about the whole thing. Keeping his ruby eyes on mine he raised one of my wrists to his mouth, sinking his teeth into the flesh. The other following it. For a second I couldn't feel anything then it seemed that acid had replaced my blood and was burning it's way through my body. I barely saw the 'Master' get to his feet, or feel him take me into his arms as I began to fall. I noticed his teeth grazing the flesh at my throat, felt the burning pain as the venom was pushed into my veins and then I was lost. There was nothing except the flames. Nothing.

* * *

Ooh poor Zoe :P


	9. Surreal Prison

A short chapter because I have been ordered by a friend of mine *cough*Zoe*cough* to post one.

* * *

KPOV

I raced after Alice and Emmett as a wolf, flanked by Jenny and Jacob. According to Alice Sara was now at least as fast as us and with a head start it didn't look too good for Zoe. No one cared about the vampire crossing the border into Quileute land anymore so at least we have her on our side too. _'Not that it helped Edward.'_ Oh yeah I forgot about that tiny fact called Jenny. _'Hey that's not very nice.'_

'_Can we just concentrate on saving my sister?'_ From what I could gather from my pack leader's mind…

'_Hey you can't just go poking around in there!'_

'_Hypocrite.'_ From what I could gather if Zoe's been bitten already she's going to be unconscious for a few days which means she won't be able to defend herself. Although the vampires that changed her may be able to put up some resistance. Unconsciously, although a sharp growl from Jenny let me know, I was getting faster. I was level with the vampires now.

'_Get back here!'_ I ignored her and overtook Emmett and Alice. I don't care about behaving myself anymore, it just doesn't seem important. _'For God's sake…Furball get your tail back here, you've gone straight past it.'_ Ah. I stopped quickly and padded back trying my best to look sheepish. Has to be an interesting look on a wolf.  
We were at the edge of a steep cliff; I peered over the edge to see the waves crashing into a set of sharp rocks. "I saw the coven here. They jumped over the edge." Great.

'_Isn't it? I've always wanted to do this!'_ She's crazy. _'I heard that!'_

'_You were meant to.'_ During our almost telepathic conversation Alice and Emmett had both jumped over the cliff's edge and were dropping like rocks to the water below. A sharp bark and a wolfy grin from Jacob and he jumped too, russet fur ruffling in the wind his fall created. Jenny snickered to herself. _'Come on Katie. Nothing to e afraid of.'_

'_Easy for you to say.'_ I watched Jenny hop over the edge before taking a deep breath. Now is so not the time to be afraid of heights. My baby sister is either in agony or dying down there and I'm too busy wondering if werewolves can land on their feet after jumping off of a cliff.

'_Just jump already.'_ I hesitated. _'Come on Scaredy Wolf!' _Her thought-tone was half angry and half playful but the new nickname struck a nerve; Sara used to call me a Scaredy Cat. Admittedly it was a sure fire way to get me to do something stupid but still. I screwed my eyes up, pushing on my hind legs, which caused the leap that soon turned into a fall.

SPOV

I opened my eyes blearily to a crimson-walled room. "Ok this is weird." The room was completely empty except for a TV in one of the walls. There were no doors or windows which just begs the question of how the _Hell_ did I get in here? I got to my feet in an attempt to find something else in the room or at the very least a phone and the day's events came flying back. "I can move…and talk…ok what did I miss?" Apparently me going crazy because I'm talking to myself and expecting an answer.

"Don't worry you're not crazy." Yeah so why am I hearing a disembodied voice in my head huh? Tell me that Mr I'm A Voice Without A Body…. ooh snarky. "You are aren't you?"  
"Cole." Suddenly everything makes as much sense as it did five seconds ago.

"That's me Princess." Creep.

"Ok. I give up. Where am I?" Cole chuckled.

"You are in your subconscious. I knocked you out." Correction; sneaky creep. "We make a good combination. Snarky and Sneaky." Ok that one was halfway decent.

"What are you doing while I'm in here." I felt a short thrill of fear; he could be doing absolutely anything out there and I'm none the wiser. The demon laughed again, his voice echoing off of the bare walls.

"Same thing I was doing before I put you there." Oh snap. He's still hunting Zoe. "Well I've found her." Damn. The screen opposite me flickered into life and I could see my youngest sister. She was lying on the floor of what looked like a cave, face screwed up in pain.  
"What did you do to her?" I yelled. _No one _is allowed to mess with Zoe but me.

"But I am you." Fake innocence dripped from his voice and all I wanted to do was beat him to bloody pulp. "Relax Princess. I didn't do anything…yet. She's just turning into a vampire. Painful process." I turned my gaze back the screen, watching Zoe shift in her unconsciousness. It was my fault I realised, sitting on the floor heavily. If I hadn't lost it in the cafeteria, Kate wouldn't have stormed off, I wouldn't have followed her and been turned into demon boy's host and Zoe wouldn't have been left alone. "You're right and now you can watch your sister die at our hands." No.

"I won't let you!" My screaming voice bounced off of the walls and I began clawing at the nearest one. I didn't stop when I felt a nail tear away from the finger or when I saw the blood running down my hand. I stopped when I heard Kate.

"Sara." I whirled around to see the screen do the same, focusing on Kate in an oversized shirt and too-short trousers standing with the wolf forms of Jenny and Jacob along with Alice and Emmett. "What are you doing?"  
"It's not me Kate. It's not me." I told the screen knowing she couldn't hear me. She could only hear the demon that wore my face.

"Watching and waiting." Kate bristled. I think she knows that it's Cole in control but I've got a nasty feeling that the anger in her eyes is all for me.

"I'm not going to let you hurt Zoe, Sara." Ok maybe I'm being overly optimistic when it comes to Kate's though process.

"If we're going to get along Caitlin. You're going to have to call me Cole." Shock appeared on her face at the words and she turned to Jenny.

"I thought you said she was still in there."

"I am." I told the screen, watching the small group get closer as they spoke in a huddle. "No don't turn away from him!" I banged my fists against the walls of my prison as Cole paced closer and closer to Kate. "Don't turn away." Emmett looked up too late and with a sickening ripping sound his arm was torn away, thrown across the room to join the other body parts that I presumed were from the coven that kidnapped Zoe. Emmett screamed and Alice threw herself at my body only to be tossed away, hitting the cave wall like a broken doll. Instantly three wolves obscured the screen. I felt helpless seeing them tossed aside before leaping back fangs and claws tearing at my flesh.

A scene from an old film sprang unbidden to the forefront of my mind. The hero was stuck in his dream world, not similar I know but stay with me, he was tormented and tortured in extreme ways but he got out…but how? There are no doors. A fang flew from Jenny's mouth as my fist made contact with her muzzle. No obvious way out. Jacob whined. But it's _my_ subconscious. "It is extremely hard to concentrate with that TV on!" The screen died, the images blinking out. "He imagined himself a way out." And my Dad says horror films are good for nothing. Forcing an image of a door into my thoughts a grinned to myself when a plain white door appeared in the wall in front of me. I can thin of only one way this could go wrong and that is that I forgot to tell the door where to lead to. So we're not going to thing about that we're just going to hope to anything that's listening that this will work and step through. "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

I have no idea if such a film exists if not then the idea is mine :) I think we can all tell whose POV i like writing in too...please read and review...wow that actually rhymed...


	10. Escape

I have just recovered from some serious writing blockage so sorry for the delay in updates...

* * *

KPOV

I watched the ivory fang fly from Jenny's mouth a spurt of blood accompanying its fall to the cave floor. Jacob was behind me, growling at what I thought was Sara and obviously isn't. Emmett is on the other side of the cave, having just found his arm and busily trying to reattach it. Alice however is in the worst position. Sar-_Cole_ threw her into the wall. Hard. She hasn't moved since and that's bad 'cause as far as I know vampires do not pass out. Cole had backed off for the moment and I used the brief respite to contact Jenny. _'We need to get out of here. Bring the others and try again.'_

'_We can't. If we leave Cole alone with Zoe he'll kill her.'_ Yeah way to throw a spanner in the works oh helpful leader. _'Stop it. Now is not the time to be childish. We need to decide. Do we destroy Sara's body to save Zoe or not?'_ I don't know.

'_I can't just kill one of them Jenny!'_ I saw Cole move slightly out of the corner of my eye but then my sister's body stopped moving again.

'_You have to.'_ Emmett had finally seen Alice's limp form if his enraged roar was anything to go by. He threw himself at Cole, smashing the stolen body to the ground with a sickening crack of breaking bones. Still Cole didn't move or speak.

'_What's going on? Why isn't he moving?'_ Jacob moved forwards placing a huge paw on Emmett's shoulder to stop the giant vampire before he hit his opponent again.

'_I don't know. Either Sara's fighting him or he took over too early and her body shut down. It's impossible to tell.'_ I let out a barking laugh; nothing ever seems to go right these days. I swear Forks is cursed. I looked between both of my unmoving sisters for a second, already knowing what I would choose.

'_Do it.'_ Jenny padded forwards, towards Sara. Emmett and Jacob backed away letting her through. I watched my Alpha place her jaws over my sister's throat, her dark eyes sending a silent apology my way as I turned, leaving the cave.

SPOV

I felt my limbs stop moving. I could see through my own eyes too. I saw everyone stop moving and then I heard a loud roar. As soon as a huge wall of muscle that could only have been Emmett collided with me I lost sight again. I was lost in the dark. "You really are stronger than I gave you credit for." Cole's voice had an echoey feel to it.

"My mother calls it hardheadedness." I bit back, happy that I could speak aloud.

"This is your head Sweetheart. You're not speaking aloud and neither am I. You failed."  
"Well at least you're not in control anymore." That was something good at least.

"Amazing how you can be so optimistic as a werewolf prepares to rip your head off." Oh snap. Ironic thing is that's what my neck will be saying in a few minutes. "Jennifer will do the honors I'm sure." Shut up. "Save your sister the trouble, you know." Shut up. "But hey on the bright side; at least I'm going down with you right?" I thought I told you to-

KPOV

"SHUT UP!" I heard Sara's voice echo throughout the cave behind me, making me jump almost a foot into the air. I didn't know if it was Sara or Cole in control but I did know that I had to go back inside. I ran back into the cavern to see Sara standing up, her neck bleeding slowly, one arm twisted at an unnatural angle while the other was wrapped around obviously broken ribs and Jenny was sat at her feet, an almost proud grin on her muzzle.

"Cutting it a bit fine weren't you?" Emmett asked just a little bit of hostility left in his tone.

"I've never been that good at being on time." It was definitely Sara. I growled softly, half to let her know I was there and half about the fact that she _stunk_ of sulfur. She turned to me and instantly seemed to shrink back. "I'm sorry." Oh come on! The one time I actually want to stay angry with her and she pulls out the patented 'Soliz guilt trip in a look' trick that Zoe perfected last year. I nod, knowing she'll understand.

"You ok?" Emmett moved closer seeing her sway on the spot lightly.

"Yeah. Broken arm, ribs, bleeding neck and a dumb old demon kicking up a fuss in my skull. I'm a perfect ten, thanks Em." I rolled my eyes. Typical Sara.

"_Well I do hate to say I told you so."_ Can it Jennifer. Zoe moaned in pain, tossing around, limbs flailing and eyes screwed up. Sara blanched, taking a shaky step closer.

"Zo…come on sis." She was whispering obviously unaware we could all hear her. "Wake up." I joined her wanting to tell her that Zoe wouldn't wake up for another day or so but unable to for obvious reasons.

The cave was quiet. That wouldn't normally seem weird to me but there was a key thing that in the room that stopped making a noise. I couldn't hear Zoe's heartbeat anymore.

ZPOV

The fire was unbelievable. It had invaded every part of my body. Fighting my blood for presence in my veins and winning too if the pain was any judgment. My heart had been stuttering away skipping every few beats before beating away again. I could hear voices too. Couldn't tell whose they were or what they were saying but voices all the same.

My breathing hitched a second ago, strange that I'm only realizing it now. I've also only just realized that this is it. I'm dying. And of course me being perfectly on time my heart hasn't beat for nearly ten seconds. I should panic but acceptance is easier. The fire's stopped burning through my veins too so that's good. Looks like I get to die in peace after all.

"Wake up." Hm. That sounds like Sara and there's a cold, wet thing poking my hand. Oh right yeah, my other sisters a dog-sorry werewolf.

"She's not ready yet." Wow Emmett's here too. "And we really should get her and Alice out of here." Alice? Alice is hurt? "Jasper is going to kill you Sara." Sara hurt Alice? What did I miss? There's my motivation for waking up.

SPOV

I can pick out the individual beads of sweat on my little sister's face, which is weird. I can also see the tiny dent in the back of Alice's head and the not flowing drops of blood nestled into her chaotic hair. I know Emmett's right because Alice is a vampire and vampires do not, under any circumstances, get knocked out. I sigh looking away from Zoe. Alice is cradled in Emmett's arms and I let him pick Zoe up too. The pain in my ribs and right arm is more of a dull burning right now. Bearable. But if my neck doesn't stop bleeding anytime soon I'm going to pass out. Demon or not. _"It'd be easier for me if you passed out now rather than later Princess. I'll have more energy to work with then."_


	11. Bite Me

Last Chapter people.

* * *

SPOV

I'm not exactly sure how but we all ended up back in the Cullen's living room, our parents included. Apparently Carlisle had alerted them to what was going on after we'd disappeared from school. '_Which is still all your fault.'_ I've just been sat letting Kate and Zoe do the talking 'cause I need to concentrate on staying in full control of my own body unlike some people. _'Ooh…bitterness. That I can work with.' _Figure of speech.

"Sara?" Emmett tapped me on the arm for my attention but judging by the concern on his face he's been trying to get it for a while. "You ok?" I nod.

"How's Alice?" I hadn't seen the pixie since she was carried out of the cave, unconscious.

'_Your fault.'_ No it was yours. _'If you hadn't been so weak as to let me in I wouldn't have had control.'_ Shut up.

"I'm fine." Her voice isn't as bubbly as usual but there she is, Alice Cullen, perched on the arm of the chair. Right next to me. How did I miss that? "How about you?" I don't know.

"Yeah. I'm good thanks."  
'_Liar.'_ Cole's voice sneers in my head.

"Liar." And is echoed from right behind me. I jump thinking for a second that he'd made it for control again but then I remember that I can still see. I turn to see Zoe leaning on the back of my chair except now her brown eyes are scarlet and her tan skin is pale. It's weird but it suits her.

'_Doesn't it just.'_ That, right there, is yet another reason why he can never take control again. He will very likely hit on my sister and that's just wrong on so many levels.

"What makes you say that?" Zoe raises an eyebrow that clearly asks if I've listened to a word that's been said since I sat down. "No I wasn't listening."  
"I know because I can read minds." Oh joy. "I know it's great."  
_'Hello there Zoe Soliz.'_ Cole snickers in my head and I growl out loud. Zoe's ruby eyes are wide.

"Tell me that was you." You know it wasn't. "I know but please?" I shook my head. I won't lie to you about this. "Makes a change."  
_'I like her. Makes me wish I was bound for the youngest of your line.'_ Mentally I punch the demon in my head. _'Is it just me or did that not make sense?'_ Shut up Cole.

"So that's Cole."  
"Yup."

"He's weird."  
"No kidding." Alice and Emmett are grinning on either side of us and somehow I just _know_ that Kate's behind me. "Hey Katie."  
"He's still in your head then?" I don't turn to answer her because she already knows what I'm going to say. "Can you put up with him?"  
"I manage with you two don't I?" My head twinges with pain. I don't think Cole likes being compared to two teenage girls.

"Yeah. Good to have you back." The middle sister hugs me from behind while the youngest leans over to join in.

"If I _ever_ say Forks is boring again, one of you bite me."

* * *

A short and almost sweet ending me thinks. Thank you muchly for reading.


End file.
